Not applicable
Not applicable
The invention pertains to golf practice devices.
Practicing in an accurate way with a suitable practice device is the most important factor for a golfer to acquire proficiency.
There is no widely accepted marking device that allows a golfer to practice with each individual club, indoors or outdoors. This invention can teach a golfer to consistently hit the ball on the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d (center of the face of the club).
This invention has several points in favor. First and foremost is the ability to mark the face of the club in such a manner that will immediately show the golfer where he/she is making contact with the club. The benefits of seeing precisely where the impact is on the club will facilitate the correction of slicing, hooking, topping, or hacking.
Another advantage is its portability. It can be used indoors or outdoors, with or without golf shoes (excluding metal cleats).The lightweight arm and golf ball enable a golfer to learn how to hit a golf ball correctly without wearing out expensive clubs.
The water soluble marking substance is readily washed from the mat with a garden hose. The mark that is transferred to the club can be wiped easily from the face of the club with the hand or a cloth.
Use of this invention will teach a golfer to be able to stand and be comfortable at the proper distance from the golf ball in order to hit the golf ball on the center of the face of the club. This will improve all phases of the golfer""s game, from driving from the tee to the putting on the green.